Your Father?
by Dani phan
Summary: When Danielle has nightmares about Dan she comes back to Amity Park, on her way Danny finds her and manages to get her to talk, but what happens when she says something she mean't to leave out? And that she was never stabilized and may die from one of her dreams? But what happens when... when these dreams, may just be a reality?
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Sup Phans! So I know it took a while, but I finally rewrote chapter one. For those who have already read it. NOTHING has changed, just parting and wording, but the information and everything that has to be known hasn't changed therefore you don't have to read it again. For New readers! Please review and Enjoy!**

_*Yawns* I open my eyes and stretch looking over at my clock, 6:57 am it read. I stretched more before hopping from my bed and brushing my hair back into a ponytail. I walked over to my closet picking up my red sweatpants and a plain tee before pulling my blue sweatshirt on over it. I walked out into the hall and then into the bathroom. To my surprise Jazz wasn't in there, usually she would run out just a minute before 7 to be the first in the bathroom._

_Sighing at no competition I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then went downstairs and into the kitchen, though things seemed off, the kitchen appeared to be empty too. I figured it was just a weird coincidence, yet still Maddie was usually always before us. I walked over to the fridge and opening the door grabbed the milk. I set it down before walking over to the cabinet and grabbing the cereal and a bowl. I then sat down and poured the cereal into the bowl and then adding the milk._

_I began eating with a weird feeling inside of me. It was weird being first up all alone… like with Vlad. I quickly finished breakfast and walked down into the lab, I hated the lab but most likely this is where they would be. I walked into the lab and didn't find anything comforting when it was also empty. I figured they all had probably over slept and decided to wake them. I started up to Danny's room, well me dad now, but you now. "Daddy" I said as I walked into his room, the lights were off still although he should have gotten up by now. "Daddy" I said again. Nothing, not even snoring. I flipped the light on and expected a groan. Instead I found his bed sheets all tangled, and empty. I sighed before panicking as I ran from his room into my Aunt Jazz's room, empty. I ran into my grandparent's room. It was empty, along with the emergency vault and op-center. I went intangible and floated back into my dad's room._

_"Daddy!" I called as I ran in again. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed the eerie glow coming from his closet. I opened it up as the glow intensified "Daddy!" I called out again. I went ghost and dove in not caring what was ahead of me, ghosts probably kidnapped my family and I had to do something. I sort of regret not calling Sam and Tucker when I arrive. I gasped at what I saw coming through._

_"Dani! Get out of-" I heard my dad say as I turned in his direction. A figure was covering his mouth as he tried to speak, but that didn't matter I already knew what he was going to say. He looked a lot like Danny, although taller and glowing flames as hair. He gave me a bad feeling... like when I'm near Vlad. I look around to see my grandparents locked up and unconscious._

_"Well well well lookie here, what are you some fan girl?" he asked, it scarred me from my thoughts. I didn't answer as I jumped up and kicked him in the gut. He yelped in pain, but didn't move, he let go of Danny as he went intangible and pulled me back._

_"Danielle what are you doing here?" he asks me running over._

_"Whatta you think?" I say before we both going crashing into the wall behind us. We scream as we hit the wall as we hear heavy footsteps coming closer. We look up, his fist still glowing as he simply blows it away._

_"Dad…" I say as Danny gets up and pushes me behind him. Danny lets out his ghostly wail as I cover my ears behind him. After what seemed like hours, he ends it. Bad idea, it seemed to take on no affect as he quickly recovers and releases his own ghostly wail. Thinking quickly I grab Danny and turn us both intangible. After an even longer period of time he drops it to, I needed to do something._

_I drop the intangibility and sit Danny on the ground as I get into a fighting stance. Danny seems dazed, his eyes closed, he needs rest but I need help. "Awe...how cute. You wanna play?" he taunts me. I fire a ghost ray at him, which he dodges easily. I hear a noise behind me. Quickly I turn around and see Sam and Tucker run in with ghost equipment._

_"What's going on?" Sam asks me as she holds up an ecto-gun._

_"Help me!" I yell as I started rapid fire. Sam and Tucker quickly join in as we start shooting him, it seemed like hours, and maybe it was. All I know is a little ways away from me Sam lays, she is bleeding in some places and breathing heavily. In the same condition on my other side is Tucker, Danny passed out at some point during the fight. I notice a thermos in Tucker's hand and reach for it. I'm just able to grab it as the maniac hovers over me._

_"Oh what a shame. You were so fun too..." he teases me as he opens his mouth to show his fangs and scary tongue._

_"What do you want" I manage to say as he pushes on my chest till I can't take it any more, I felt one of my ribs break as I started screaming. I than did something I didn't think I knew how, I let out a ghostly wail, he went flying into the ceiling too and crashed into it, but I'm not finished, I scream more and more as if he was suspended in the air. I finally drop it and with the little energy I have I pull the thermos from Tucker and suck him in just as he is about to fall on me. "Yes..." I wheeze out as Danny crawls over to me, he pulls me into a hug._

_"Where did you learn that?" he asks me._

_"She takes after her father" Jazz says, I've noticed the others of the Fenton's are awake as well, but something isn't right. I don't feel myself; I look down to see my self un-d-stabilized._

_"Danielle!" Danny says as I start hyperventilating. "Concentrate!" he says quickly. I start take deep breaths trying to stay awake, but it isn't working. I start melting faster._

_"Daaaddy" I say as I quickly dissolve, all I hear is Danny and the others, but most importantly Danny, he screams for me. Screams for me…to come back to him._

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"AHAHAHAH" I scream as I look around, I'm starting to calm down as last night refills my head. "Relax Dani, same spot same alley" I say to myself knowing I must've fallen asleep. It was a very weird dream, but then again it wasn't like this was the first time I've had one like this. I felt the urge to go back, tell him. That-that he's my dad and my nightmares…. I sigh; this wasn't going to be an easy decision.

**Okay! So still HATE ending and you know it changes next chapter! XD So again new readers please review, PM or anything! Thanks!**

**~Dani**


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Loophole

**Ok so I just wanna clarify, kindred spirits happened [like duh] but d-stabilized has not happened, PP has happened**

**_CHAPTER 2  
_****_DANIELLE'S POV_**

**_"_**AHAHAHAH" I scream as I look around my surroundings. I begin to calm down when I realiz I was still in the same alley as last night. I must have fallen asleep; though this wasn't the first time I have had one of those weird dreams. This one seemed different though. One was that I had meet that ghost before; he was Dark Dan, but in the dream it was like I had no idea who he was. I meet him when I traveled to Clockwork once, Clockwork showed me how dangerous he was. As well as the fact he is part Vlad, which makes me even more scarred of him than I already was. Another thing was that my ghostly wail was stronger than Danny's, or the fact that I even had a ghostly wail. "Well anything can happen in a dream." I say as my breathing returns to normal. I stand up, maybe I should tell Danny. I haven't seen Danny since the whole asteroid incident.

_Maybe just stop by and tell him? _I say in my head.

_No, absolutely not. You called him dad! _My conscience told me.

_If I don't these dreams will never end! _I said back as we started an argument. I didn't even notice the police officer walk up to me.

"Hey kid shouldn't you be in school?" he said, his voice was stern and his face was serious.

_Oh crud _My conscience said as I look up sweetly at the officer and put my hands behind my back "Yep! Your right maybe I should be going now!" I say quickly and head off down the street.

"hum…" he says and goes in the other direction. I was about to go ghost and take off when the voice in my head tells me to turn around. I glance around in one of those I'm-just-gonna-fake-grab-a-penny-now kinda circles. As I do I see the officer still watching me, he began following me _isn't that called stalking? Couldn't he go to jail?! _My voice says at me. An officer arresting himself, yep you don't see that everyday. I turn forward again and start walking, I see Casper High only a little ways a way. _Loophole _my head says as I speed up a bit. I could go into the school, go ghost and than I'm outta here. I round the corner up the stairs of the school and head in. I go intangible and look out through the door and see the officer turning around and heading back to his original destination. "Phew" I say as I wipe my forehead, I suddenly heard something behind me. I turn to see a familiar figure flying around. Then by accident I whispered "Danny?" He whips around, having heard me. _damn that super hearing! _I think as he looks at me before landing on the ground a couple feet from me.

"Danielle?" he says.

_Loopholes are bad _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Danny's Pov recap chapter 2

**Hello. Thanks for reviews!**

**Mals42- thanks for the ****encouragement! I love writing.**

**TrojanHalks2012- Of course thank you as al****ways. I would never have published it with out your encouragement or advice!**

**Guest- Yes loopholes are verrry bad, but than again I love them anyway!**

**Ok well Here's the next chapter! enjoy! ~Dani phan  
**

_**CHAPTER 3  
**_**_DANNY'S POV_**

"Mr. Fenton could you read the next paragraph?" Mr. Lancer my English teacher asks me.

"Hum…what? Oh sorry" I say looking in his direction.

"Danny focus!" Sam says "I told you will look for Dani after school ok?" she whispers as I start to rub my arm. "Sorry Mr. Lancer" I said looking down at my Shakespeare book. I looked up and said "which para-" I say before being cut off by my ghost sense.

"Speaking of problems" Tucker said as Sam and I glared at him.

"Can I be excused please?" I ask Mr. Lancer.

"Yes Mr. Fenton, Mr. Baxter read please" He said as I walk out into the hallway. I stand in the hall and my ghost sense goes off again. I look around and spot a window and see a small girl running from a police officer. "Weird…" I say, "well it's not ghost related" I say as I transform and fly off towards the entrance of the school. I don't see anything except when I hear my name "Danny?" she whispers only loud enough that my super hearing hears it. I jump and turn around expecting a enemy, but this voice belongs to a small girl, about twelve. She looks like the girl that was running from the police officer, but she is no ordinary girl.

"Danielle?" I say.

**Ok so this was just recapping from Danny's perspective, like his moods and feelings. So sorry I didn't continue from here because I want the reuniting to be in Danielle's pov. I should post another chapter tonight, but I'm going out to dinner so not until like…late. Either way sorry it was just recapping! Ok well review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Silent Misunderstandings

**Hey guys! So I called this Silent Misunderstandings because both Danielle and Danny are thinking totally different things, but really only one of them is right. Also because they don't share their disagreements because they don't think their is one. I love the name of this chapter because I think it really fits the plot of this chapter! I personally loved writing this chapter as well! So I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it! ~Dani phan**

**_CHAPTER 4  
DANIELLE'S POV_**

_Then by accident I whispered "Danny?" He whips around, having heard me. damn that super hearing! I think as he looks at me before landing on the ground a couple feet from me._

_"Danielle?" he says._

I paled, Loopholes are bad I thought as he came closer to me. I was about to back away, until he pulled me into a hug, I squirmed but he wouldn't let go.

"Oh my gosh Danielle your alright! Wait are you ok? Are you hurt? Where have you been?" Danny kept asking the same questions repeatedly. I tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. I looked up and noticed his eyes were watering.

_I didn't understand, why was he crying? Why did he care?_ I asked myself

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" he shouted as he picked me up. This took me aback, I tried to get free from his grasp, as a result he pulled me tighter. He eventually loosened his grip as he put me down and started circling around me. I guessed he was checking for scratches. "How much have you been eating?" he added to his long list of questions. I gripped my head and started shaking from stress. I loved being with him, but not after nightmares I wasn't even close to being ready to explain. I guess he noticed to and gripped my shoulders, I jerked back at his sudden movement, and I fell into his arms. "Danielle what's wrong?" he asked as he looked down at me. I couldn't stop shaking, I had to get out of here now. "Danielle your sick we need to get you to my house!" he said quickly as he lifted me up.

_Oh great we're going to a lab!_ My conscience told me. _I'm screwed. _That wasn't even the worst part, Danny kept asking me more and more questions. I blacked out from stress, this was a bad idea… very bad idea.

_I hate loopholes! _I thought until I completely blacked out.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

**_DANNY'S POV_**

I pulled out my phone and called Sam.

"Danny? Where are you?" she asked "oh I have to give my phone over so thanks!" she said sarcastically.

"No Sam its Danielle!" I say. I hear her and Mr. Lancer arguing. I look down at Danielle and see her eyes shut "Danielle?" I say she doesn't react. "Danielle!" I say, her eyes are still shut, I grab her wrist and feel a pulse.

"Danny?" Sam says

"Yes?" I say

"whatcha need?" she says "sorry… what do you need?" she asks as I remember she is in English class.

"Get Tuck and I'll meet you at my place" I say

"ok see ya in a second" she says as she hangs up. I look down at Danielle in my arms and fly intangible through the ceiling.

_Why was she shaking? _I say in my head.

_She's obliviously dying _my voice answers

_Is not!_

_Is too!_

_No!_

_Than why was she pale? And referring to your question why was she shaking? _I paled myself as I looked down at her again. "What if she is dying?" I ask aloud. I land outside my house and run inside and put her on the couch. I transform and run into the kitchen grapping a cloth. After rinsing it I brought it into the kitchen. I start to wipe her forward as I hear footsteps, seconds later Sam and Tucker run in.

"What can we do?" Sam asks

"here" I say handing her the towel. "I think she has a fever."

"Ok" Sam sighs and sits next to Danielle and starts to wipe her forehead.

"I'll be right back," I say as I turn to the stairs.

"Wait!" Sam says

"What?" I ask

"You should probably tell us what happened" Tucker says as Sam nods in agreement.

"Right…" I say as I sit down on the other end of the couch. "Well I went off to find the ghost that sent of my ghost sense and I found her…"

"How did she react?" Tucker asked leaning forward.

"She didn't say much…she kinda looked…scared" I say

"Of you?" Sam asked, I nodded sadly. "That's not right!" Sam shouts as she jumps up from the couch.

"shhhhhh!" Tucker and I say, she blushes and sits down. Danielle didn't move from Sam's outburst. I stand up and knell on the ground in front of the couch next to her. I took the towel from Sam and began to wipe her forehead. I use my ice powers and make the cloth cooler and continue again.

"Well she saw me and only in a couple of moments she collapsed" I say.

"Maybe Jazz's knowledge of psychology can get something outta her" Sam says.

"Good idea I'll call her" Tucker says as he grabs his phone. Sam and I smirked at each other. Tucker looked at us blankly "What?" he asked

"oh nothing…" I say, Tucker still is blank, I wink at Sam who smirks and comes over and kisses my cheek before walking over to Tucker. Tucker's face goes red.

"You totally like her" Sam says

"No!" Tucker says

"Yes you do" I say

"You know what that means Danny" Sam says, "you two may actually be related someday" Sam says annoying the both of us.

"I don't know how to respond to this" Tucker says

"Same here" I say as Tucker dials for Jazz.

"Hey Jazz…yeah…alright see ya" he says as he hangs up "she'll be here in 5…oh I have to go" Tucker says "can't miss the Microsoft sale!" he says as he closes the door.

"Same old Tucker" I say

"Same old Tucker" Sam says shaking her head as she picks up Danielle. "Look I'll go bathe her… Just explain everything to Jazz" she says as she starts up the stairs "oh and do you know where Jazz's old clothes are?" she asks.

"Oh I'll go look, I'll leave them on the bed" I say as she disappears up the stairs.

"Thanks!" she shouts back.

"I'm here!" Jazz says as she comes in the door. I sit on the arm of the couch.

"Sup" I say as she sits down.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister" she says

"I know" I groan and fall back off the arm.

**Ok so what do you guys think about the Jazz and Tucker pairing? Ok So Jazz and Danielle have a complicated relationship, so Jazz was told that Danielle was adopted by Vlad and was tricked into getting Danny, she learned the truth from Danny and than ran off and than was running from or****phan****ages [sorry had to do that] from then on. Complicated I know, but trust me you'll see why in the end! Although sadly she may have to learn earlier than planned because I don't think it is gonna work. Yet…still not sure. Ok so please Favorite, Comment, anything! Later! ~Dani phan**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry...this isn't a chapter. I have a couple of questions for the rest of the story, and its harder to continue without opinions. So please answer the following in a review or PM, whatever suits you.**

**1] What do you think about the Tucker and Jazz pairing? [In some stories it was Jazz and Tucker who were dating and I liked the idea so please tell me what you think.]**

**2] Out of any ghost in the series, who do you want as one of the biggest villains [other than Dark Dan.]  
**

**3] Do you think Jazz should find out herself about Danielle's "condition", or should someone tell her? [And if you say someone should tell Jazz, than who?]**

**4] Also I'm thinking about doing another character, but I need a name, any suggestions? [first and last please, though I may not use both of your options]**

**Ok well thanks!**

**Also thanks to Mals42, FanFic101Girl, Kasena, kalub092, Gur40goku, and TrojanHalks2012 for following me!**

**Also reviews-**

**Morgan [Guest]- One. I love your name! What do you think of Morgan as the character's name? Thank you very much for your support! I hope to get more reviews! Also I think you should get an account [but thats just me! :] I hope you read more of my story when I update it! thanks again!**

**Ok well the sooner I have answers the sooner I will update! ok well thank you!**

**~Dani phan**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sup phans! Ok I'm really sorry for the slow update! So this is VERY important!_**

**_One thing! I got two reviews from guests giving me names and everything! I love the names! _****_Also the name thing doesn't stop until I need her/him for the chapter so if you still have names please tell me!_**

**_Also I'm going with the Jazz and Tucker pairing [sorry people that don't like that] _**

**_Ok but most important [probably] is that I need you guys to forget EVERYTHING I said about Jazz and Danielle's relationship, Jazz knows everything _****_because I am NOT going through it. So Jazz knows EVERYTHING about Danielle! I'm super sorry I know I'm really confusing! So sorry! either way just keep that in mind! So without farther delay Enjoy!  
_**

**_~Dani phan_**

**_CHAPTER 6  
_****_DANIELLE'S POV_**

I jolted awake from a nightmare, I calmed immediately when I felt someone rubbing me, it made me relax until a new problem of who was touching me occurred. I fluttered my eyes open for a quick second only to stare into a mirror, I saw and felt the towel around me as well as my hair was wet, _probably just washed_ I thought as I noticed Sam was the one holding me in the towel. My face was scrubbed fresh and clean. I rested my head on Sam's shoulder but I didn't dare move.

"Oh Danielle" she said as she picked me up wrapped in the towel "Danny's been so worried for you" she said as she walked into what I was guessing must have been Jazz's room considering papers were basically everywhere. Sam laid me down on the bed and started opening drawers. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but maybe I could get outta here now! I leaned my head up and realized all I was wearing was a towel. I lay my head down again and sighed _Now I really am screwed _I thought because I didn't know where my clothes were. I lay there and started rethinking today.

_Stupid nightmares. The alley. Casper High. Danny's ho-wait a minute. The nightmares. That's why I'm here! I should tell him._

_Idiot._

_I'm not!_

_If I tell him than yes!_

_But they'll never end if I don't!_

_I'm a burden. He doesn't want me._

By the time I realized I was crying it was to late Sam had noticed as she sat on the edge of the bed. I snapped my eyes shut and as a result she poked me in the ribs. I giggled...at first, but it was quickly replaced with sadness. Sam moved the bangs from my face as I opened my eyes "Wanna get dressed?" she shrugged, clearly trying to stay off the topic of whatever my feelings may be.

_Well why did you take em off in the first place? _I thought angrily as I replied with a cherry "yes." I held the towel up and got up from the bed as she placed out the clothes. She winked at me for some reason before leaving. I looked at the clothes before me. I walked back over to the drawer in need of other clothes when Sam's chosen clothes were hot pink. I glanced around the room before giving up on finding my old clothes and searched there the rest, I eventually found blue and begun to get dressed.

**_SAM'S POV_**

I closed the door to Danielle's bedroom as Danny and Jazz came up behind me.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"Explaining" Jazz, said grinning, Danny scowled at her.

"I think she's gonna try somethin" I said grabbing Danny's hand.

"Should I make you intangible?" he asks as I nod. He makes me intangible and I put my head through the door, I see her just slip her shirt on and then go ghost. It's very dirty but not destroyed, only a few tears if much.

_Looks like she runs away from battles _I thought. Then if just to prove my point she goes intangible and flies out through the ceiling. _Yep the battle of explaining _I think as I pull free from the wall and let go of Danny's hand.

"Danielle took off through the ceiling," I say to Danny as his eyes flash neon.

"Way ahead of you" Jazz says handing Danny a Fenton thermos "go get her" Jazz continues as she folds her arms and grins.

"Good luck" I say as Danny phases into ghost mood and takes off through the ceiling.

"I bet he'll take at least an hour," Jazz says as she walks into her room and sits on her bed, grabbing her magazine from her bedside table.

"Wanna bet?" I ask folding my arms and leaning my head against the wall, followed by one foot. I grin as she leans forward placing the magazine down.

"Let's make this interesting…"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny sped through the sky at tremendous speeds trying to locate Danielle. It wasn't long before he found her limping on the ground, she was awfully tired and didn't have much energy to begin with. She heard Danny coming and tried to move faster, but was cut off when she was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. "AHAHAH" she yelled "let me out!" she yelled again.

"No Danielle you're not leaving again" Danny said as he took to the skies again. He focused on the sky, ignoring the protests from the small girl in the thermos as he landed in the kitchen of his house. "I'm back!" he yelled up the stairs as he ran to the lab and put the thermos on the stand. Danny began to press buttons as Danielle became released into a small chamber. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked up the stairs leaving Danielle to pout inside her tiny cage.

She didn't protest, she was just entirely confused why he even came, he didn't before and now all of a sudden he cares? She laid down and starred at the ceiling before falling into a deep sleep, hopefully nothing about Dark Dan, but then again nothing had seemed to be in her favor now had it?

**_Hey phans! So please tell me what you think and also what you think the bet is! ok please! review or PM me! thanks!_**

**_~Dani phan _**


	7. Chapter 7 Bets

**_CHAPTER 7 BETS_**

Danny walked out of the lab and up the stairs towards Jazz's room, he changed into his human form as he walked in.

"Your back" Sam grinned as Jazz's smile dropped.

"Yeah why? I didn't take that long" Danny said, sitting down in Jazz's chair at her desk.

"Exactly" Sam said

"No!" Jazz yelled as she threw herself backwards onto her bed. Danny starred at them confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh well somebody thought you would take forever… that somebody being Jazz" Sam said as Danny scowled at Jazz. Jazz huffed angrily as Sam laughed.

"So?" Danny asked

"When you were gone me and Jazz did a little betting" Sam said.

"I'm not doing it" Jazz said

"You already agreed"

"Oh come on! Change it!"

"Nope a deals a deal"

"Why did I do this?" Jazz asked nobody in particular.

"Your right Jazz why did you?" Sam smirked.

"Guys what are we even talking about?" Danny interrupted before his cell phone rang. "Hello…Oh hey mom…ok bye" Danny said hanging up. "Mom should be home soon" he said putting his phone away.

"Isn't Danielle in the lab?" Jazz said sitting up and trying to change the topic.

"Oh right" Danny said going intangible through the floor, the chair he used spun around and skidded slowly across the floor with the back of the chair facing Jazz and the front facing Sam. Sam sat down and put her chin on the back rest at eye level with Jazz.

"You're doing it" Sam said after gaining eye contact.

Jazz groaned, "shit…"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny turned tangible after landing in the basement, he heard Danielle yelp and quickly ran over.

"Danielle what's wrong?" he asked pressing the button on the panel of the machine. She wouldn't be able to fight anyway in the condition she's in. Danielle yelped again and Danny ran over and picked her up in his arms. "Danielle!" he yelled. She twitched and shook, eventually she screamed and Danny had to put her down, whatever happened must have been bad. "Danielle!" Danny yelled as she opened her eyes, Danny picked her up again as she regained the will of talking. She finally spoke, but they were words Danny dreaded.

"He's back!" she yelled panting "he's back!" she shouted gripping his forearms as Danny thought about her words,

_He's back._

**_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP  
_**

**_DANIELLE'S POV_**

_I stood before Clockwork's Castle in the Ghost Zone, I'd only been here once before. I walked towards the gate and knocked. I needed answers and without Danny, he was the only other person that could help me. I waited until I finally heard a come on, I pushed open the door and walked in. lying there before me was clockwork, battered and bruised. I screamed at the site before falling to my knees, he handed me a thermos, in chards smoke coming from it, it was so hot it blistered my hands, but I didn't care._

_"Is he" I said although the way clockwork was I could already tell._

_"Listen Danielle, your dreams…it's the future" he coughed. "You must stop him..." he coughed, spilling blood everywhere. "You ar-" he said._

_"Will you die…" I say as he grabbed my hand tightly._

_"All in good time" he says "Everything from your dreams are real" he says, he hesitates and then I remember the end of my dream from just days ago._

_"I die" I whisper as my eyes fill with shock, I couldn't believe what he was saying. Dark Dan was alive, out and on a rampage. I can see the future, Danny is my dad, and I die saving him. It was to much I couldn't handle it. i started crying, but before I knew it everything blacked out. When I opened my eyes my vision was blurry and I was __lying down._

_"Clockwork!" I yelled as I stood up. I built up some energy in my hands and put them in front of me to see. "Clockwork" I continued to yell as I walked forward, I felt hands on my shoulder "Clockwork?" I asked turning around only to come face-to-face with Dark Dan. He stuck his lizard tongue out at me and lunged towards at me, I ducked away screaming._

_"MUHAHAHA!" he yelled as light came to my closed eyes and I have new hearing coming to me._

**_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_**

"Danielle!" Danny says "Danielle!" he says again, all Danielle can do is open her eyes, to see if it's real and not just a nightmare. She opens her eyes and sees him.

_"Daddy" _Danielle thinks, before snapping back into reality. She locks her eyes with his and yells, "He's back!" She grips his forearms, realizing that it isn't a dream she yells again "He's back!" before collapsing in his arms. Danny thought about this multiple times and realized he had to do something. He scooped her up in before flying intangible through the ceiling, just as his mom got home. Danny went up and into Jazz's room, startling the two girls as he did and set Danielle on the bed.

"Hey!" Jazz said as Danny sat besides Danielle on the bed.

"No sleeping Danielle" Danny said "No more nightmares" he said turning towards the two girls. Danielle would tell them later, she wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"Ok Dad-nny" she said trying to cover her mistake, Danny caught it, but decided to talk about it just with her and not in the presence of the other two.

"Ok so what is this bet you two have done?" Danny asked.

"Bet? Oh I wanna hear this!" Danielle said sitting up. Danny rolled his eyes, Sam grinned and Jazz scowled.

"Oh well that-" Sam started.

"I'm still-" Jazz started before Sam said

"Oh yes you are"

"But"

"You have-"

"Guys!" Danny cut them off. "Come on already" he said.

"Well Jazz lost so… would you like to do the honors?" Sam teased as she crossed the room and stopped right in front of her, arms folded, and a wide grin across her face.

Jazz huffed "I have to ask Tucker out on a date" she mumbled folding her arms and turning away.

"Are you kidding me?" Danielle asked jumping up and down on the bed. "Sam that's like the best idea ever!" she said, "how'd you come up with it?" she asked.

"Oh I think I can answer that one" Danny said as he pulled Dani down to get her to stop jumping. He stood up as Danielle hung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Tuck has a crush on you Jazz" Danny said.

"What!" Jazz gasped jumping up from the bed. "He does! You two are trying to get us together aren't you!" Jazz screeched.

"Well not till now anyway" Danny said as Danielle started jumping on the bed again.

"Jazz and Tuck sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love-" Danielle sung until a pillow thrown by Jazz hit her and she and the pillow fell onto the bed. "Hey! No throwing things!" Dani said lifting the pillow off her.

"UGH!" Jazz said dropping herself on the bed "no way, there's just no way I'm doing it" she said with her face pressed against the bed. Danielle threw the pillow back at her and it hit her in the head.

"Baby" she said as it hit her. Jazz propped herself up on one elbow.

"No" she said, Danny's eyes flashed neon. "You better not!" Jazz threatened.

"Oh your doing it" Danny said before adding "one way or another" in a whisper so only Dani and Sam could hear, they both smirked.

"Yep your doin it" Dani said happily as she got up from the bed and walked over to the door, across the hall stood Tucker about to knock on Danny's door. "well what great timing" Danielle whispered to the others behind her. Danny and Sam smirked, Jazz scowled towards all three of them. "Hey Tuck we're in here" Danielle shouted across the hall.

"Dani! Your okay!" Tucker ran over and hugged her. Danielle smirked at Sam for not hugging her. Sam scowled.

"It's great to see you to tuck!" Danielle said hugging him back as they departed.

"Hey Jazz" Tucker said nervously after spotting her, he pulled at his collar nervously. Sam, Danny, and Dani started laughing but stopped quickly.

"Well I've gotta go bye guys!" Sam said running out the door.

"And we'll walk you out!" Danny and Danielle said as they ran for the door, closing the door behind them. After the door closed Sam raced back over grinning.

"Oh I love bets…" she smirked at the two laughing look-a-likes as they all pressed their ears to the door. "This should be interesting"


End file.
